Quest for the Apricot Rose
by LoveLikeElena
Summary: Sequel to More Important Than a Meeting. Isabel, Naomi and Mateo go on a dangerous quest in search of a cure for Elena. The outcome could mean life or death for the future queen of Avalor. What obstacles will our friends face in order to complete their mission? R/R
1. Chapter 1

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Elena of Avalor. They belong to Craig Gerber! I do however own the idea for this story. I also own the lyrics to the song, "Quest of Love." Please ask me if you want to use them.  
Enjoy!

A/N: Welcome to my sequel to "More Important Than a Meeting! I hope everyone enjoys reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it!

"Quest for the Apricot Rose"

Chapter 1

Isabel sat in the carriage, lost in her own thoughts. She was glad Mateo had volunteered to navigate. As for Naomi, the harbor master's daughter was driving. They had enlisted Luna and Skylar to help just in case they ran into any problemas.

Turning her head, Isabel wiped at her eyes as they lingered on the direction they had come from. Facing forward again, she tried to concentrate on the task at hand. It wasn't easy though. Elena was more than her older sister. She was her best friend. She had been like a mother to her ever since their parents had been killed by Shuriki. In truth, Elena had been a mother figure to her before that horrible day. The feeling of the carriage stopping caused the nine-year-old to glance up.

"I thought we could all use a break," Mateo explained. "As long as we get the tea into Elena by sunrise tomorrow, she'll be fine."

Isabel wanted to protest, insist they keep going. But her stomach growled, making the final decision for her. She nodded.

"Here you go, kiddo," Naomi handed her a sandwich.

"Gracias, " Isabel softly replied. Unwrapping it, she stared down at her lap.

Naomi sighed.

"You should eat something. Elena would want you to take care of yourself," she gently reminded her.

Isabel nodded. Without warning, tears sprang to her eyes. Blinking hard, she wasn't successful in stopping the river from cascading down her tan cheeks.

"Oh Isabel! I'm sorry…" Naomi set her own snack down. Reaching out, she embraced the little girl. Running a hand through her hair, she soothed her as best she could. "Elena's gonna be fine."

"You don't know that!" Isabel wailed.

"You're right. But I can feel it in here, " Naomi pointed to her heart. "Besides, we'll make sure of it. That's why we're doing this."

"I know. I'm just scared! If we can't get the rose, Elena's gonna…I can't lose her!" losing her breath for a minute, the nine-year-old buried her face in Naomi's shoulder, heart wrenching sobs breaking the teen's heart in two.

Naomi exchanged a concerned look with Mateo. As she sat there, comforting the distraught girl, she started having second thoughts about bringing her with them.

"Listen, you know what helps me when I'm in really tough spots?" Naomi turned her attention back to Isabel.

Isabel shook her head, wiping at what seemed like endless tears.

"I focus on how good it'll feel when I succeed."

"Ba-but we might not-" Isabel started, but was stopped by Naomi gently putting her finger to her lips.

The blonde shook her head.

"Don't focus on that slim possibility. Instead, focus on us most likely finding the rose."

Still, Isabel looked worried.

Naomi sighed. It was then that something her best friend had told her gave her a burst of inspiration.

It looks like it's time for me to put my grand council skills to work. If you can't believe what I'm telling you, maybe this will convince you. Listen…" with that, she started to sing.

Naomi:

If you find yourself in a maze of trouble

Don't know which way to turn

Scared the next move might ceil your fate

If you take my advice to heart

A path will open

To a new start

Just take a deep breath

Stand tall and strong

Focus on reaching the top

You'll get there before long

Don't let doubt cloud your mind

Or fear keep you from success

Think how good you'll feel

When the cure is in sight

And you complete this quest

You can do this

But only if

Isabel:

I stand strong and tall

Let my heart lead the way

Focus on how good I'll feel

When Elena's okay

Take a leap of faith

So I can save the day

My path ahead is clear

If I trust my heart

Say good bye to doubt and fear

Do all I can

And try my best

If I stay the course

I'll find the hero within

And complete this quest

As the last notes of music faded away, Isabel smiled at Naomi. Throwing her arms around her neck, she hugged the teen.

"Gracias. I needed that."

"Denada. As long as you keep those thoughts in mind, you'll do fine," she assured her.

Isabel nodded. She was still worried for her sister, but she now felt more confident in her task. She could do this. She would do it. Not only for Elena, but for herself as well.

*****

Meanwhile, back at the palace, Elena awoke to the sound of soft guitar music. As her eyes opened, she glanced to her left to find her grandfather, Francisco, sitting in the chair near her bed. She managed a tiny smile for him.

"Mija, you're awake," he sighed with relief. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

Elena shook her head.

"Esta bien, abuelo. Yo megusta tu musica," she assured him. "It's soothing," she added in English.

Francisco nodded.

"I'm glad. How do you feel?"

"The same," Elena admitted. "Did Isa and the others get back yet?" she coughed suddenly as she spoke. As the fit increased, she felt her grandfather gently pat her back. Sipping from a cup of water he pressed to her lips, Elena finally found relief. "Gracias, abuelo."

"Denada, mija. But you don't have to thank me. To answer your question, not yet."

Elena nodded just as Ember flew over and landed on her right shoulder. She gently stroked the bujito's back. "Hola, sweetie. Were you good for Gabe?"

Francisco laughed softly.

Elena raised her eyebrows as her gaze travelled back to her grandfather.

"I think Gabe was a little uncomfortable with her. He flinched whenever Ember tried to sit on his shoulder or moved too close to him."

Elena shook her head.

"I have to thank him for watching her for me," she mused while getting comfortable.

"She likes my guitar," her grandfather informed her. "When I was playing before you woke up, Ember sat very close to me and got this contented look on her face."

Elena nodded. Yawning, she tried to get some more rest. She just prayed Isa, Naomi and Mateo were okay.

"Get some more sleep, Elena," Francisco lovingly advised. Leaning down, he kissed her forehead.

"Uh-huh," Elena mumbled as her eyes closed a minute later. Little did she know what kind of night she was in for once she awoke again.


	2. Chapter 2

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Elena of Avalor. They belong to Craig Gerber! I do however own the idea for this story. I also own the lyrics to the song, "Quest of Love." Please ask me if you want to use them.  
Enjoy!

"Quest for the Apricot Rose"

Chapter 2

Meanwhile, back at the palace, Elena's eyes opened a few hours later to find her abuelo still sitting next to her bed. She tried to stretch, but felt his hand on her right arm.

"Mija, you can't do that," he explained.

"Pore que?" Elena raised her eyebrows in confusion. She was still half asleep. Glancing down, she saw an IV had been inserted.

"Dr. Sanchez started one just as a precaution," Francisco went on. "She said it'll help you until you can drink again. She also gave you some medicine to help with the pain."

"Uh-huh," Elena mumbled. As she became more awake, she discovered while she still felt bad, her headache was decreasing. "Are Isa and the others back yet?"

Francisco shook his head. Reaching out, he ran a hand through his elder granddaughter's hair.

"Don't worry, Elena. Isabel will succeed."

Elena nodded. Her eyes started to close once again a few minutes later. The last thing she heard before drifting off was her abuelo starting to play the guitar again.

*****

Meanwhile, the group had reached the place where Azul ridge cliffs were located.

Holding up his tamborita, Mateo recited a spell. A blue light shot out of the center and headed down a path in the forest.

"Good idea," Naomi praised.

Isabel nodded in agreement. Taking something out of a bag on her back, she fiddled with a switch before pushing a button on the side of the contraption. Pointing it in the same direction as Mateo's tracking spell, the device started to hum.

"Awesome! Let's get that flower!" Naomi encouraged.

"You said it!" Isabel rested her free hand on top of Naomi's.

The first ten minutes were uneventful. Both Isabel and Mateo kept an eye on their trackers while Naomi read a map Mateo had found in his workshop. "It's weird that everything is so quiet," Mateo finally voiced what they all were thinking.

"Maybe there aren't a lot of creatures who live in this part of the forest," Isabel said hopefully.

Mateo shook his head.

"This forest is definitely home to lots of different creatures."

"What kind?" Naomi questioned.

Before Mateo had a chance to answer, they all heard growling from behind them. Whirling around, he raised his tamborita.

Naomi pushed Isabel behind her while raising a net she had brought with her. She knew the trick she had done to capture the duendes might not work, but she had to try something.

A creature suddenly sprang out of the shadows of the trees. It was black with gleaming emerald eyes. Its teeth were bared, which gave the group the impression they weren't welcomed.

Before Naomi had a chance to do anything, Isabel acted first. Pulling her uneaten sandwich out of her bag, she threw it hard.

"Go get it!" she encouraged.

The creature didn't move at first. As the aroma of meat surrounded them, it took off towards the food.

Naomi grinned. Turning to Isabel, she hugged her.

"Way to go, kiddo!"

"That was quick thinking," Mateo commented.

"It works with the stray cats that hang around the village," Isabel explained.

"Which way now?" Naomi asked Mateo.

Setting his tamborita on the ground, Mateo mumbled something.

"We keep going in the same direction," he explained.

"Stay close to me," Naomi advised Isabel.

Isabel nodded.

Ten minutes later, they came to the base of a cliff. It was surrounded by blue flowers.

"This must be it!" Isabel said excitedly.

"Well, are you guys ready for a climb?" Mateo asked.

"Sure!" Naomi grinned.

Isabel hesitated, but eventually nodded. She was still a little afraid of heights due to a fall she had experienced two years before. Reminding herself Elena needed her, the young girl pushed her fear down. Taking a deep breath, the nine-year-old followed Naomi up the mountain.

'Don't look down, don't look down…' Isabel chanted in her mind as they got higher up. As she started to shake, she tried to focus on the goal. The words to the song she and Naomi had sung came back to her. Steeling herself, she continued her ascent. She could do this. She had to do this. Elena was counting on her. She wouldn't let her older sister and best friend down.

****

"Elena? Elena, Mija, it's time to wake up."

Elena heard a familiar female voice calling to her. Struggling to open her eyes, the voice called to her again.

"Elena, sweetheart…"

Opening her eyes, Elena glanced around. She gasped in surprise when she realized she wasn't in her bedroom anymore. Getting a good look at her surroundings, she recognized the place. Turning her head, she saw someone she had last seen on Dia de los muertos. As excited as she was to be reunited with this particular person, she didn't move right away.

"Mami?"

Gabriella nodded. She held her arms out, longing to hold Elena again.

Still, Elena didn't move.

"Yo no comprendo. Pore que tu eres aqui? Why are we here?" Elena asked.

Gabriella smiled gently at her elder daughter.

"We're here because I need to talk with you," she pointed to the very bench Elena and Isa had sat on mere days before.

Elena sat down. She smiled inwardly when her mother sat next to her. Feeling her hand rest on her shoulder, she relaxed.

"Am I going to be okay?" Elena asked the question she was fearing the answer to ever since her younger sister, best friend and Mateo had left.

"Yes, sweetheart. You're going to be just fine. Isabel and the others will succeed."

Elena sighed with relief. Glancing down, she suddenly softly said, "I'm sorry."

Gabriella was taken aback by her elder daughter's words.

"Pore que? You don't have anything to be sorry for. Your father and I are so proud of you. We're proud of both of you."

Elena shook her head, tears welling.

"I should have known something more was wrong with Isa. If I had maybe she wouldn't have had to go through that nightmare…I'm supposed to protect…I promised you and Papa I would…" her voice trailed off as tears streamed down her tan cheeks. She soon felt her mother pull her in for a hug. The contact just made her cry harder. "Mama, I'm so sorry!"

"Elena…sweetie, listen to me. You couldn't have known any sooner. The important thing is, you did everything you could to make your hermana better. You didn't give up, even when it looked hopeless. You kept trying. And it paid off. Isabel's fine," she kissed Elena's head.

"Then why do I feel like I let her down?" Elena tearfully asked.

Gabriella sighed.

"Because you love her. I know you want to protect Isa, but you can't protect her from everything. It's impossible. You need to have faith in your hermana. She can handle more than you think. She's strong, just like you. Think about what she's doing now. She got that from the example you modeled."

Elena nodded as her tears started to subside.

"I miss you and Papa so much!" she confessed, a new set of tears falling at her words.

"We miss you and Isabel too. I have a message for her. Will you tell her for me, pore favor?"

"Of course," Elena earnestly replied. "What is it?"

"I love her and I'm very proud of her. Also, I have it on high authority she'll soon make a friend outside of our kingdom."

"Who?" Elena inquired.

"That's for me to know and you two to find out. Don't worry, he's a good kid," her mother assured her.

"He?" now Elena was truly curious.

"We don't have much time left. There's one other thing I need to tell you."

Elena gave her mother her full attention.

"Trust Ember's instincts. She's very perceptive."

"Okay," Elena was confused now. "About what?"

"Not a what. A whom," her mother clarified.

Elena raised her eyebrows. She was about to ask for more information when she suddenly started feeling tired. She tried to keep her eyes opened, but it was hard. Feeling her mother embrace her again, she rested her head against her chest automatically. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep again.

*****

"Elena? Elena…"

Elena struggled to stay asleep. She was having a dream she didn't want to wake up from. But the more she struggled, the more her body resisted. Opening her eyes, she found herself back in her bedroom. Glancing around, she saw her abuela sitting where her abuelo had been.

"Mama…" she mumbled as she got her barings. She could feel a few tears in her eyes.

"No, mija. It's me," her grandmother told her.

"Abuela," she said as she became fully alert.

"Are you thirsty?" Luisa asked.

"Un poquito," Elena replied. She slowly sipped at some water.

"Your fever broke," Luisa informed her.

Elena sighed with relief. Now if only her stomach would stop hurting. As she tried to get comfortable, the sixteen-year-old felt a warm breeze hit her face. Smiling to herself, she whispered, "Gracias, Mama."

"Que?" Luisa asked.

"Nada," Elena shook her head. She winced as more pain shot through her stomach. She just prayed Isabel, Naomi and Mateo would return soon.

*****

The next time Elena awoke, she got a surprise. Neither one of her grandparents were there. Instead, Esteban sat in the chair, reading a book.

"Esteban?" Elena questioned. Her voice was tired and a little hoarse.

"You're awake," was her older cousin's reply.

"I need to tell you something," Elena started. She felt a blush of embarrassment heat up her neck and face.

Esteban raised his eyebrows at his younger cousin's words.

"I'm sorry for what I said a few days ago. I was just scared for Isa and stressed. I didn't mean to call you selfish," Elena explained. "Can you forgive me?"

Esteban was taken aback by her apology. A part of him felt he didn't deserve it.

"Elena…I don't…of course," he said.

"Gracias, cousin," she smiled a little. Her smile faded as her stomach suddenly twisted. Clapping her free hand over her mouth, she reached for the bucket with her other one. Unfortunately, she forgot about the IV.

Esteban grabbed the object and placed it underneath of her chin.

"Gracias…" Elena panted just before vomiting again.

Esteban nodded. At least he hadn't been splattered with it this time.

"You can move it now," Elena said while trying to catch her breath.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," she replied.

Esteban did so. Setting the bucket aside, he picked up a cup. Extending it to Elena, he helped her to sit up so she could drink it.

Elena hesitated for a minute. Again, something nawled at the back of her mind, but she couldn't grab a hold of it. Still, she found herself verbally refusing for reasons she couldn't figure out.

"Gracias, but I don't think I'll be able to keep it down," she backed away from the cup, trying to get comfortable again.

"Are you sure?" Esteban asked.

"Yeah," Elena replied.

Just then, Ember flew from her perch on Elena's window. Shooting straight at Esteban, she knocked the cup out of his hand. The liquid slattered everywhere, including on Elena's face.

"Ember!" Elena scolded. "No! Bente aqui oretta."

Ember did so, recognizing her mistress's tone.

"Esteban, I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into her. She's fine around everyone else," Elena said.

Esteban sighed.

"I'll be back. I need to get cleaned up," with that, he stood and left the room.

"Ember, why did you do that?" Elena firmly asked. It was then that her mother's words from the dream came back to her.

"Trust Ember's instincts. It's a whom…Trust her…"

Elena gasped as the pieces started to fall into place. As she tried to figure it out, she suddenly felt extremely dizzy. Before she could call out for either of her grandparents or Dr. Sanchez, everything went black…


	3. Chapter 3

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Elena of Avalor. They belong to Craig Gerber! I do however own the idea for this story. I also own the lyrics to the song, "Quest of Love." Please ask me if you want to use them.  
Enjoy!

"Quest for the Apricot Rose"

Chapter 3

Elena groaned in pain. Her eyes opened a minute later. Blinking at the brightness, she squeezed them shut again. Feeling a familiar hand on her shoulder, she tried to relax.

"Nietta, esta bien," her grandmother soothed.

Elena whimpered as a burning sensation went up her right arm.

"This should counteract whatever she ingested," a slightly familiar female voice said to her left.

"Isa…" Elena mumbled.

"She'll be back soon, " her grandmother assured her.

"Abuela?" Elena mumbled as she tried to wake up fully.

"Shh, nieta, esta bien. Estoy aqui," her grandmother soothed. Sitting next to Elena, she ran a hand through her hair.

Elena nodded. Feeling her stomach churn, she clapped a hand over her mouth. Letting her grandmother pull it away as something was placed underneath of her chin, she braced herself for what would happen next. As hard as she tried to hold them back, tears streamed down her face. She just wanted the pain and nausea to stop. She caught her breath, her grandmother's soothing assurances giving her the strength she needed.

'Isa, pore favor, come back soon,' Elena thought as she laid back down a few minutes later.

*****

Meanwhile, the group had reached the top of the cliff. Taking a few minutes to catch their breath, they looked around. The mountain was surrounded by assorted flowers.

"Where is the rose?" Isabel wondered aloud. Glancing to her left, she spotted a flower matching the description Mateo had told her. Racing towards the spot, Isabel failed to see the creature slithering in the same direction.

Fortunately for the nine-year-old, Naomi did.

"Isa, watch out!" Naomi shouted in alarm.

Isabel's hand had just closed around the rose when the sound of Naomi using Elena's name for her caused her to stop. Straightening up, she turned to face her. Raising her eyebrows at the teen, she was about to ask her why when she felt something sharp bite her left ankle! Sinking to her knees from sudden dizziness, Isabel dropped the precious flower in the process. Gasping as pain shot up her leg, tears welled in her eyes.

"I'll get Isabel, you take care of the snake," Naomi instructed Mateo.

Mateo nodded. Taking out his tamborita, he shot a beam of light directly at the snake. To his relief, it darted away from it.

"It hurts!" Isabel cried as Naomi picked her up.

"I can imagine. You're gonna be okay. We're gonna get you help," Naomi assured her. Lifting the young girl up, she hugged her close. Running a hand through her hair, she tried to keep her calm by humming. She knew it was what Elena would do. In fact, she had heard her best friend use song to calm Isabel down several times in the last few months. Reaching the royal wizard, the harbormaster's daughter frowned. "Mateo, she's burning up."

Mateo felt for himself.

"We need to find somewhere that she can rest."

"Elena…she needs the…rose…we have to…" Isabel insisted between painful breaths.

"Don't worry about that," Mateo soothed, "I got some while Naomi was helping you. Elena's going to be just fine. Right now, we need to concentrate on you."

Isabel shook her head.

"Elena…Elena needs…she's…"

"Shh, shh…" Naomi gently insisted. Glancing up, she happened to see a house in the distance. "Maybe we can get help for Isabel there."

"It's worth a try," Mateo said. With that, he lead the way.

The short journey took a little longer due to the group having to stop twice so Isabel could throw up. Reaching the door, Naomi knocked with her free hand.

It was opened not long after by a girl who looked no older than Elena. She had brown hair and sparkling blue eyes just like Naomi.

"May I help you?" she raised her eyebrows expectantly. Seeing the little girl's state, she frowned. "Que pasa?"

"May we come in?" Naomi asked. "I'm Naomi, and this is Mateo and Princess Isabel Florez. She got hurt on the mountain."

The girl gasped at the name. Nodding, she stood aside to let the three enter.

"Of course. My name is Alexandra. Alex for short," she led the way into the house. Going down a hallway, she gestured for Naomi, Mateo and Isabel to go into her bedroom. "You can lie Isabel down on my bed."

"Thank you," Naomi did so. Sitting down beside the little girl, she let her squeeze her hand. "I'm not going anywhere," she assured the nine-year-old.

"Gracias," Isabel softly said.

Naomi nodded. Turning to Alex she requested, "Do you have a thermometer?"

"I'll be right back," Alex left.

"I need to examine your ankle," Mateo informed Isabel.

Isabel let out a whimper as Mateo touched the spot.

"It hurts!" she cried.

"We know. You'll feel better soon," Naomi soothed. She just prayed she was right.

Just then, Alex returned. Handing Naomi the object she sought, she sat down next to her. Setting a bowl down, she frowned at Isabel.

Naomi stuck the thermometer underneath Isabel's tongue. Taking the instrument out, she read the results.

"She has a fever all right. It's 101.2 degrees."

"Alex, can you get Naomi a bowl full of cold water and a washcloth, please?" Mateo requested.

"Sure," Alex stood and left once again. Returning, she set the supplies down.

"Naomi, I'm gonna…" Isabel tried to warn her as her stomach churned. As she threw up, she let out a sob of pain. As much as she appreciated Naomi's help, who the little girl really wanted was Elena. She needed her sister.

"It was a silver stinger," Mateo informed them.

"A what?" Naomi asked as she helped Isabel get resituated once her stomach calmed.

"A silverstinger. That's the snake that bit Isabel. We have to draw the poison out. It's the only way to help her."

"Will you have to cut into her skin again?" Naomi cringed.

"Not completely. I need to draw the poison out using my tamborita to draw a path on her skin. It won't hurt like last time," he assured the little girl.

"Okay," Isabel said uncertainly, her eyes welling with tears.

"Naomi, can you hold her so she'll feel safe?" Mateo asked.

Naomi nodded. She wasn't sure how safe Isabel felt with her, but she would try.

"Okay, here we go…" with that, Mateo began the process.

*****

Meanwhile, back at the palace, Elena's eyes flew open, her heart racing with fear. Something was wrong. And it had to do with her sister.

"ISA!" she shouted, sitting up in the process. Fighting the dizziness, she tried to stay upright.

"Elena, esta bien," Francisco assured her.

"No it's not," Elena disagreed. "Isa's…Isabel's in…in trouble…she's hurt…" her voice trailed off as the dizziness increased. Still, she refused to give in.

"Mija, you need to lie back down," her grandfather told her.

Elena shook her head, making the dizziness worse.

"Abuelo, I can't. Isa needs me. I have to…" trying to stand, she only succeeded in falling to her knees as nausea came over her. Swallowing, she managed to stand.

"Elena, stop," Francisco firmly insisted. Standing himself, he rested a hand on her shoulder. "You need to rest. You shouldn't be standing yet."

Ignoring him, Elena reached for the Scepter of Light. As her left hand closed around it, she felt a tug on her right one.

"Blazes!" she shouted when she remembered the IV. Her outburst caused the scepter to shoot a blast of light at a shelf full of odds and ends. The result was a few broken figurines and a cracked vase. Suddenly exhausted and still fighting nausea, Elena allowed her grandfather to help her sit back down. She was about to lie back down when she doubled over in pain right before vomiting on the floor.

Just then, Dr. Sanchez joined them. She frowned when she saw the state Elena was in.

"Oh Elena! Let's get you back in bed," with that, she, along with Francisco got the teenager settled again. "How did your IV come out?"

Elena felt too bad to explain.

"She accidentally pulled it out," Francisco supplied.

"It happens," Dr. Sanchez shrugged. After starting another one, she gave Elena more fluids and pain medication. As exhaustion claimed the sixteen-year-old, her last thoughts were of Isabel. She prayed whatever trouble her little sister was in, Naomi and Mateo would help her through it until they were reunited again.


	4. Chapter 4

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Elena of Avalor or Sofia the First. They belong to Craig Gerber. I'm just borrowing them.  
Enjoy!

"Quest for the Apricot Rose"

Chapter 4

"There we go," Mateo announced. He had just finished drawing out the poison from Isabel's left ankle. "You need rest."

"But Ele…Elena needs the…" Isabel started to protest, but Naomi hushed her.

"We'll get it to her. Remember, Mateo said we have until tomorrow at sundown."

Isabel nodded. She tried to relax as Naomi ran a hand through her hair.

"Isabel, I wouldn't lie to you, " Mateo earnestly said. "Look at me."

Isabel did so, locking eyes with the royal wizard.

"Elena will most likely be okay. We'll get the cure made in time."

"Estás diciendo la verdad?" Isabel softly asked.

"estoy diciendo la verdad," Mateo replied.

"Okay," Isabel closed her eyes in an effort to sleep.

"You didn't just lie to her, did you?" Naomi narrowed her eyes at him.

Mateo shook his head.

"I promise. I'm going to see if Alex has any food on hand. I'll bring you back something," with that, he left the two girls alone.

Naomi started humming, hoping it would help Isabel drift off to sleep.

****

Isabel's eyes flew open at the sound of yelling. Sitting up, she had to lie back down from sudden dizziness.

"What did I Tell you about bringing strangers noto our home!" a woman's voice shouted.

"They needed help," another voice protested. It was strong, but Isabel could sense a little fear in it. She also recognized it as Alex's.

"I told you what would happen if you invited strangers into our home without my permission after the last time," the woman hissed.

"Our home?" Alex scoffed. "It's your home. It hasn't been our home since you made Papa leave."

"Why you little…you'll pay for that!" the woman vowed.

Isabel gasped as the sound of a hand hitting another person's body was heard. Sitting up despite dizziness, she stood. Taking a second, she pushed passed it. Going out into the hallway, she followed the sound of raised voices to the living room. She was just in time to witness the woman attempt to strike Alex again. Not thinking of anything but protecting her new friend, Isabel got in front of her. This caused her to take the slap. Tears sprang to her eyes, but she blinked them back.

"Isabel! You need to get out of here, " Alex tried to gently push her out of the way, but the young Avalorian princess refused to move.

"I'm not going anywhere. You don't deserve to be hurt like that! It's not right! You helped me, it's my turn to help you. My sister, Elena taught me to always help where I can." Turning her attention to the woman who was now glaring at both of them, she ordered, "You wont' touch Alex again. If you do, you'll have me to deal with and my friends."

The woman laughed.

"You're just a little girl. You have no power. What can you do?"

Pulling something out of her pocket, Isabel threw a blue and gold hair clip on the floor.

The woman laughed.

Isabel ignored it. Praying silently that the magical object would do its job, she opened her eyes to find the jewel in the center of the clip glowing the same color as her sister's scepter. As the light expanded, it created a barrier between the girls and the woman intending to harm them.

"Run!" Isabel insstructed. Turning, she took off as best she could on her still injured ankle. The two girls had just gained the foyer when Mateo and Naomi joined them.

"Isabel? Wha'ts going on? You shouldn't be on your foot so-" Naomi started to say, but the nine-year-old interrupted her.

"Lecture me later. Right now, we need to get out of here! Alex is in danger."

"What do you mean?" Naomi asked.

"Run! I'll explain out there!" with that, Isabel lead the way. She was so intent on leading her friends to safety, she didn't see Mateo cast a return spell on her hair clip. Reaching the stairs, Isabel managed to get down the first two without a problem. As she stepped on the third, her ankle gave out. Falling forward, she felt her right cheek scrape against the ground. Blood dripped from a cut, stinging as badly as the slap she had received. Feeling someone lift her up, she started to struggle since the arms weren't familiar.

"Let go! Let go of me!" Isabel demanded.

"Isabel, it's okay," Alex assured her.

Isabel relaxed a little.

"Where are we going?" Naomi asked. She had taken the lead now.

"Now we get back to the palace so we can cure Elena," Mateo declared.

Isabel sighed with relief at his words.

Reaching the summit of the mountain, the group faced a problem. Naomi, Mateo and Alex could climb down easily, but Isabel was a different story.

"Do you think you can hold onto me if I put you on my back?" Naomi asked the young girl.

"I'm not sure," Isabel truthfully said. "Maybe if I…Wait…what was that?"

"What was what?" Mateo asked. Cocking his head to the side, he heard it too. It sounded like rustling.

Before any of them could do more than move closer together, a net suddenly dropped down, trapping Isabel!

"Isabel!" Naomi took out a small knife she carried for self defense. But before she could move closer to cut the young girl free, the net started to move in the opposite direction as though being pulled by an invisible force!

"Naomi! Mateo!" Isabel cried desperately. "Help!"

Alex frowned.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"No it isn't. We need help."

"Who can help us now?" Alex shook her head.

"There's only one person. But in order to ask for her assistance, I need to create a portal. And to do that, we need some ingredients," Mateo informed them.

"If we can get down the mountain, there's a shop nearby," Alex informed him. "It sells all kinds of magical things."

"Gracias. Let's get going," as Mateo and Naomi let Alex lead the way, the two friends sighed. Now it looked like both Florez sisters needed their help. The only question was, would they be able to save both in time?

Meanwhile, back at the palace, Elena was jerked out of a restless sleep by the sound of Ember hooting in a frantic manner. Sitting up, Elena fought through dizziness and remaining nausea.

"Que pasa, sweetie? Bente aqui," holding out her free hand, she was rewarded by Ember flying into it. Using her fingers of the hand with the IV in it, Elena stroked Ember's back. "qué es?"

In response, Ember flew over to the nightstand. Picking up something in her beak, she flew back to her friend. Dropping the object into Elena's free hand, she landed on her shoulder while letting out a hoot that sounded urgent to Elena's ears.

Glancing down at what Ember had found, Elena gasped.

"Isa…" setting the small notebook down, Elena formed a plan in her mind. Her little sister needed her. She wasn't about to let her down, no matter how bad she still felt. Carefully, but quickly, Elena managed to remove the IV from her right arm. Seeing and feeling blood, she quickly wrapped a piece of fabric around it. Once that was done, she stood. Determinately, she reached out her left hand towards the scepter of Light. Once her hand closed around it, she pulled the magical object close to her body. As she did, she suddenly felt somewhat stronger. Taking a minute to gather her thoughts, she kept a firm grip on the scepter. After a few minutes, she tested her theory. Stepping forward, she was relieved when she only felt a little unsteady. The fog in her head had completely cleared. Hearing scratching at her window, she turned towards the sound. Opening it, the princess was met by Skylar's relieved face.

"Princesa, you're better! I was so worried about you!"

"Almost," Elena corrected him. "Skylar, I need you to do me a favor. Isabel's in trouble. I need to help her."

Skylar hesitated.

"Should you really be flying right now?"

"Skylar, pore favor? Isa needs me. I can feel it."

"Fine. But if you get hurt…Hop on."

"Gracias mi amigo. I'll be right back," with that, Elena quickly changed. Coming back to the window, she put one foot on the sill to help her up. As she got her balance, dizziness swept over her. Swallowing hard, she fought it with all her might. Grabbing a hold of the frame, she managed to hoist herself up. Unfortunately, the exertion made her wince in pain. Ignoring it, she mounted Skylar or tried to at least.

"Princesa, maybe this isn't such a good idea," the jaquin frowned.

Growling in frustration, Elena muttered, "Blazes!" At the word, the scepter shot a beam of light towards the open window. Gasping in surprise, Elena made a mental note to watch her words.

"Wow! That's a neat power you have, princesa."

"It would be better if I could control it," Elena sighed. After trying a third time, she finally mounted her friend. Strapping the scepter to her pants, she felt Ember land on her shoulder. Taking a deep breath, Elena took a hold of Skylar's feathers. "Let's do this!"

"Hang on!" with that, Skylar turned around and flew out of the window. "Where to?"

"Azul ridge cliffs," Elena replied. She squeezed her eyes shut as vertigo threatened to engulf her. Even so, she could feel the scepter re energizing her to a point. As they flew onwards, Elena placed Isabel's notebook against the scepter. A beam of light shot out of it and to the right. "Go that way!" she commanded.

"You got it, princesa!" Skylar flew in the direction his best friend had indicated. Feeling Elena start to shake a little as they got higher, he hoped he hadn't made a mistake by agreeing to help with this rescue mission.

*******

Meanwhile, Mateo put the last ingredient into the pot. Dipping his tamborita into the mixture, he muttered a spell. With one tap of his tamborita against the side of the pot, he activated the portal. Smoke rose up and started swirling outward. It changed from gray to red and finally purple. Expanding, it shaped into a portal.

"Way to go!" Naomi praised. "What's next?"

"Now we wait. It's up to her if she responds. We can't force her to do this. It has to be her choice."

Naomi nodded. She wasn't sure who Mateo was trying to summon, but she hoped it worked. For both her best friend and Isabel's sakes.

****

Meanwhile, across the ocean in the kingdom of Enchancia, Sofia was sitting in royal prep, reading a book. She had already finished her homework for the next day, so she had some time to herself. All of a sudden, she felt the amulet around her neck getting warm. Glancing down, she saw it glowing red. Realizing something was wrong, she raised her hand.

"Yes, Sofia?" Miss Flora acknowledged the ten-year-old.

"May I use the bathroom? Please?"

"Of course."

"Thank you," with that, Sofia and left. Once the young girl was out of the classroom, she broke into a run. Heading into the stall, she sat down. No sooner had she done so, a beam of light shot out of her amulet, creating a portal.

"What's going on?" she wondered. Reaching out, her hand came in contact with fresh air. Glancing down at her amulet, she whispered, "What do I do? Please, show me." As though in answer, a projection suddenly formed within the portal. Sofia saw a creature that looked like a bird and a leopard flying towards some mountains. She gasped when she saw who was astride it. Her eyes widened when she saw the trouble the teen was in. "Elena! She needs my help again. Hang on. I'm coming!" with that, she stepped forward. As she entered the portal, she felt grass beneath her feet. Glancing around, she suddenly heard voices up ahead. Following them, she saw threepeople standing near a cauldron. One she recognized, while the other two were complete strangers. "Mateo!" she ran into the teen's arms, receiving a hug in return. "I was in school when my amulet started glowing. Elena's in trouble!"

"We know. That's why we created the portal to bring you here," Mateo explained. "But that's not all. Isabel is in danger too."

"Elena's sister, right?" Sofia hoped she was right.

"Yes. Elena's sick. We came out here to get a rose to cure her. Then Isabel got hurt. She's been captured," Mateo revealed.

Sofia gasped.

"That's why I saw Elena flying somewhere on Skylar."

"What do you mean?" Mateo was thoroughly confused now.

"Before I came here, my amulet showed me a vision of Elena flying on Skylar. She looked sick. It looked like she was having trouble holding on. I think she's heading here."

Mateo shook his head.

"Elena…" a girl with blonde hair growled.

"This is Naomi," Mateo introduced. "And this is our new friend, Alex."

"It's nice to meet you both," Sofia hurriedly said. Turning to Mateo, she asked, 'How can I help them?"

"The best thing to do is split up. Alex, you come with me. Naomi, Sofia, you two stay here in case Elena is heading this way," Mateo instructed.

"Okay," Sofia agreed.

"What are you two gonna do?" Naomi asked.

"We're going to save Isabel," Mateo said determinedly.

"How will we know where to find you?" Sofia questioned.

"I'm going to cast a tracking spell. If Elena has the scepter of Light with her, it should connect."

Sofia nodded.

"Could my amulet help?" she suggested.

Mateo thought for a minute.

"You know what? I think it can. I want you to close your eyes. Concentrate on Elena. If this works, you should get a mental image of where she is."

"How?" the young girl asked.

"You two are bonded in a special way. Close your eyes…"

Sofia did so. Taking a deep breath, she concentrated on Elena. She suddenly saw the teenage princess in her mind. And she wasn't far from them.

"I see her! She and Skylar aren't too far from here!" Sofia reported.

"Buenas trabaha," Mateo praised, "good job." He cast the tracking spell. "Okay, Alex, you're with me. Hopefully, we'll all meet up again in a little while with Isabel."

As Sofia watched them go, she hoped Elena would be okay. She was worried for Isabel too, but she didn't really know the younger princess. Elena was like an older sister to her. One she never knew she had. They had spent so much time together, granted Sofia didn't realize it at the time. Now that Elena was free, Sofia felt lonely at times. After they had found one another, Sofia couldn't imagine her life without the future Avalorion ruler in it.

"I'll do whatever I can to help you," Sofia softly vowed. With that, she sat down next to Naomi. It was time to play the waiting game. Sofia just prayed they wouldn't have to wait too long to set things right.


	5. Chapter 5

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Elena of Avalor. They belong to Craig Gerber! I do however own the idea for this story. I also own the lyrics to the song, "Quest of Love." Please ask me if you want to use them.  
Enjoy!

A/N: I want to thank Myra for giving me an idea for this chapter!

"Quest for the Apricot Rose"

Chapter 5

Elena squeezed her eyes shut as Skylar dipped down through the clouds. Swallowing, she took a deep breath. She could do this. She had to for Isa. They weren't too far now.

"We're landing," Skylar asserted.

"Skylar, no. Pore favor, I'll be fine. We're almost there."

"No offense princesa, but I'm overruling you this time. Hang on!" with that, Skylar made a landing that was smoother than usual.

"Skylar, I'm…okay…we have to get to Isa..she's…" putting a hand to her forehead, Elena swayed as the forest before her started spinning.

Ember started screeching in panic, digging her claws into Elena's shoulder in an effort to keep her awake.

"Esta bien, sweetie," Elena tried to assure her bujito friend.

Ember knew better and continued to screech with worry.

Before Elena could say another word, everything went black.

"Elena!" Skylar didn't want to do it, but he needed to get her help. Turning to Ember, he instructed, "Watch her for me until I get back, mi amiga."

Ember hooted before fluttering down on Elena's right arm.

*****

Meanwhile, back at the camp sight, Sofia was pacing back and forth. She couldn't sit still for long. She was too worried for Elena.

"Mateo will be back soon," Naomi tried to assure the young girl.

"I don't like this," Sofia turned to the teen. "Something else is wrong. I can feel it."

"What do you mean?" Naomi was intrigued now. She hadn't spent time with Sofia, but Elena had told her the ten-year-old was very smart and wise.

Sofia was about to elaborate when her amulet started glowing again. This time, it did something it had never done before. It shot a red streak of magic out in the opposite direction from where Mateo and Alex had gone.

"Come on! We have to follow it!" Sofia took off without waiting for Naomi.

"Sofia, wait!" Naomi ran after her. She just hoped the amulet wasn't leading them into a trap.

Sofia broke through the trees in seconds. Despite the slight stitch in her side, she continued running. Breaking through a second grove, she gasped at the sight she found. Kneeling down next to the familiar figure, she rested a hand on the teenager's shoulder.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be okay. We're going to help you."

"Sofia! Sofia, where are you?" Naomi called out.

"I'm over here! Follow the red beam! I found Elena! She doesn't look good."

Naomi joined the Enchancian princess a minute or so later. Gasping at the sight of her best friend, she dropped to her knees on Elena's other side.

Ember hooted when she saw Naomi. She regarded Sofia suspiciously, clicking her beak warningly.

"It's okay," Sofia assured her, "I'm a friend of Elena's. I'm here to help her."

Ember relaxed at the young girl's words.

Just then, a flapping sound was heard above them.

"Skylar!" Sofia shouted upon seeing the jaquin.

"Hola, Sofia! What are you doing here?" Skylar landed beside them.

"I came to help Elena," Sofia replied.

Skylar sighed.

"I tried to talk her out of it," he turned to Naomi. "But she's just so…"

"Stubborn, we know. It's okay, Skylar. I know this isn't your fault," Naomi rested a hand on his back. "Can you take us back to camp? I think I know how to help her."

"Sure thing!"

Sofia climbed on first.

Gently, Naomi lifted Elena into her arms. Climbing on behind Sofia, she prepared herself for the ascent into the sky.

Five minutes later they were back at the camp sight.

Gently, Naomi lie her best friend on the softest part of ground she could find.

"She's really warm," Sofia gently placed the back of her hand against the teenager's forehead. Turning to Skylar, she asked, "Can you go to the lake and fill this up with cold water? Please?"

"You got it!"

"Wait, we have water in our supplies," Naomi pulled two cold bottles out of the bag. Taking out a towel, she soaked it in the cool liquid. Carefully, she draped it across Elena's forehead.

Elena groaned as she suddenly felt cold.

"Shh, it's okay, Elena…I know it's cold. It'll help you." Sofia soothed. "Do you have a blanket?" she asked Naomi.

Naomi checked and brought out a blanket the color of the lake.

Sofia covered Elena with it before sitting down beside her. Reaching out, she ran a hand through the older princess's hair.

Elena relaxed at the touch.

"Do you think she knows I'm here?" Sofia asked.

Naomi shrugged.

"She said you two are connected. Mateo's mentioned it too. I guess it's possible."

Sofia nodded. Sighing, she wondered aloud, "Isn't there anything that can make her better?"

"Just the apricot rose. And Mateo has it," Naomi answered.

Sofia nodded. As her eyes landed on something poking out of the blanket, she gently pulled back a corner to reveal Elena's scepter.

"I have an idea!" with that, she gently tugged, trying to pull the scepter free.

"Hmmm….hmmmm…." Elena moaned in protest.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. I'll give it back. I promise," Sofia softly assured her. A minute later, she managed to pull the scepter from its place. Surprised at how heavy it was, she struggled to keep a hold on it.

"What are you gonna do?" Naomi asked.

"You'll see," with that, Sofia placed the scepter in Elena's left hand. Resting her own hand around Elena's, Sofia helped her hold the object. One handed, the ten-year-old took off her amulet. Placing the jewel against the scepter, she let the rest fall across Elena's chest.

For a minute, nothing happened.

Sofia was about to try something else when a golden beam shot out of the scepter, growing bigger as it expanded. The beam turned purple, then back to gold. It released a ribbon that connected the two magical objects together. A second ribbon separated from the first, surrounding the Avalorion princess. After circling around her once, it disappeared inside of her body.

"I think it's working!" Sofia started feeling hopeful as her friend's slightly lighter complexion started regaining its normal color. It wasn't long after that when Elena started to stir. Opening her eyes, she groaned in residual pain.

"Ska…Skylar? Que…Que esta pasando? Wha-what's going on?"

"Shh, you're safe," a very familiar, albeit much younger female voice assured her.

Elena blinked as the person came into sharper relief.

"Sofia?"

"Uh-huh," the younger princess confirmed.

"What are you doing here?" she was truly confused by the turn of events.

"We should be asking you the same question," Naomi retorted pointedly.

Elena sighed.

"I came to help you," Sofia answered. She explained about Mateo creating the portal and the vision that came to her.

Slowly, Elena tried to sit up.

"You should take it easy," Sofia advised. "You're still…" her voice trailed off as she found herself enveloped in Elena's arms. It wasn't as tight as her first hug had been, but Sofia felt the gratitude all the same. She hugged back.

"Gracias mi amiga. Thank you my friend, for everything," Elena softly said.

"Denada?" Sofia tried.

Elena grinned.

"Elena, what possessed you to come out here?" Naomi demanded.

"I woke up with a feeling that Isa was in trouble. I couldn't just lie there and do nothing. I told her I would always come for her. It's my job to protect her," Elena turned to face her best friend.

"By putting yourself in danger?" Naomi glared at her.

"Uh, can we do this later? Elena still needs rest," Sofia broke in. She was versed at this from refereeing James and Amber's fights back home.

"We had everything under control," Naomi insisted.

"Not according to the feeling I was getting," Elena muttered.

Naomi frowned. She tried not to let her friend's comment bother her, but it stung just a little.

"How do you feel?" Sofia asked, hoping to change the subject before someone got hurt.

"You put Isabel in my care. I told you I would do my best. I thought you trusted me," there was definite hurt in Naomi's voice.

"I do," Elena insisted.

"You could have fooled me," Naomi turned away.

"Naomi, please, I do trust you. It's just…" Elena stood, only to almost fall back from dizziness.

"You shouldn't stand yet," Sofia advised. Reaching out, she grabbed hold of Elena's arm. She was relieved when the teenager sat back down for the moment.

"Gracias, Sofia," Elena took a minute to gather her Barings. "I still hurt and feel a little queasy, but whatever you did made the exhaustion go away."

Sofia sighed with relief.

"I'm glad," the younger girl gave her a hug. "May I?" she pulled away and reached her hand forward.

"Okay," Elena consented. Although she was a little bewildered.

Sofia pressed her hand against Elena's forehead.

"Your fever broke!"

Elena nodded. Glancing around, she noticed they were missing one person.

"Where's Mateo?"

"He went to rescue Isabel," Naomi answered.

"Alone?" Elena pushed the covers off and stood. A little unsteady at first, she gained her equilibrium back a minute later.

"Elena, wait! Where are you going?" Sofia stood up as well.

"To rescue Isabel," Elena turned in the opposite direction of the camp sight. Stepping forward, she steadied herself once again. Gripping the scepter, she suddenly felt stronger. Glancing to her left, she saw a familiar purple light. "Gracias Mateo," with that, Elena followed the tracking spell. She just prayed it lead her to her little sister.

"We have to go after her!" Sofia jumped on Skylar as though she had been doing it her whole life.

Naomi sighed, stood and mounted the jaquin as well. No matter how irritated she was at Elena, she was her best friend. She couldn't leave her hanging.

"Hang on you two!" Skylar rose into the air. Taking the same route he had seen Elena rush off in, they went after her. They hoped they weren't too late when they finally caught up with the future queen of Avalor…


	6. Chapter 6

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Elena of Avalor or Sofia the First. They belong to Craig Gerber. I'm just borrowing them.  
Enjoy!

"Quest for the Apricot Rose"

Chapter 6

Elena stopped in her tracks as dizziness threatened to overwhelm her. She stroked Ember's back soothingly as her bujito friend let out a concerned hoot.

"Estoy bien, sweetie," Elena tried to convince her. Taking a step forward, she managed to fight the feeling off for the time being. Gripping the scepter tightly she felt her strength returning. She just prayed it held out.

"Elena! Wait up!"

Turning, Elena found Sofia and Naomi jumping off of Skylar's back.

"What are you two doing here? I told you, I have to do this myself."

"That's where you're wrong," Naomi approached her best friend. "You can be mad at me for the rest of your life, but you need our help."

Elena softened a little.

"Gracias mi Amiga. I'm sorry for-" her apology was interrupted by the sound of Ember screeching in fear. "Que pasa, sweetie?" she asked. The question was answered for all three of them as a growling sound was heard. A huge dog like creature came out of the shadows, teeth bared. And it was heading straight for Elena! Elena jumped backwards, stumbling as more dizziness hit. Fighting through it, she raised the scepter and directed it at the animal. "Get back! Back! GO!"

Instead of listening, the creature went for Sofia instead!

The Enchancian princess jumped back in surprise.

"We're not gonna hurt you. We just wanna rescue our friend!" Sofia tried. She hoped the creature could understand her.

The animal growled in response.

Sofia got an idea. Pulling a half eaten sandwich out of her backpack, she threw it in the opposite direction. "Go get it, boy!"

"Buena trabaha, Sofia," Elena praised. "Good job!"

Sofia grinned. She frowned as two more similar animals came out of a nearby garden.

"Sofia, shrink!" Elena ordered. "I'll hold them off."

Sofia was about to protest, but had a feeling it wasn't a good idea.

"I wish to be small," she whispered. The minute she was the size of an ant, she ran for the house. Slipping by undetected, the young girl managed to get inside. Following the sound of voices, Sofia entered a room that looked like a dining area. A woman sat on a chair, reading a book. She wore a necklace with a ruby stone in the middle. It was glowing with a weird green light.

"What are you going to do with the girl?" a man's voice startled Sofia. She hadn't seen him sitting across from her.

"If she talks back to me again, she'll get what's coming to her. In the meantime, I'll keep her in the basement until her sister comes."

"And if she doesn't?" the man inquired.

The woman laughed.

"I know a family who needs a servant."

Sofia gasped. She couldn't let that happen. She had to tell Elena. Moving away from the door, she accidentally ran into a vase. Hearing it crash, Sofia stayed silent.

"What was that?" the woman demanded.

"It sounded like something broke," the man replied.

The woman rolled her eyes.

"Go check it out," she ordered.

"As you wish," the man stood and left the room. Returning, he reported, "it was a vase."

"That little brat! She'll pay for this," standing, the woman went towards a door in the corner of the room.

"I don't believe it was the little girl," the man told her.

The woman stopped.

"How do you know?"

"You locked her inside," he reminded her.

The woman sighed irritably. Returning to her seat, she resumed reading.

Sighing with relief, Sofia turned and left the house. Becoming big again, she made her way back to her friends.

"Sofia! You're okay!" Elena embraced the ten-year-old.

"Isabel's not," Sofia reported.

"What do you mean?" Elena grew worried immediately.

Sofia told the others everything she had heard while listening in to the conversation between Alex's mother and the strange man.

"We have to get Isa out of there," Elena declared. With that, a determined look crossed her face. Turning around, she made a bee line for the house, her chosen sister and her best friend following close behind.

Meanwhile, Isabel felt along the wall of the room Alex's mother had trapped her in. It was more of a basement than a room. It was cold and Isa thought she heard something squeaking and skittering somewhere close by. She wasn't afraid of rats, but she didn't like the idea of not knowing what animals were near her in the dark. She wasn't fond of dark places ever since being trapped in the painting. Trying her best to stay calm, she reached up, hoping to find a way out. She had tried the door to no avail. If only she could communicate with Elena magically. Blinking hard, she prayed her sister could hold on until they got there. Suddenly Feeling sudden pain in her left foot, it took her a second to realize she had bumped into a wall.

"Blazes!" she exclaimed without thinking. A little giggle escaped her lips at how much she sounded like Elena just then. She made a mental note to watch her mouth in front of her grandparents the next time she accidentally injured herself. A frown quickly replaced the smile as thoughts of her sister flooded her mind. Letting herself sink to the ground, the nine-year-old let the tears fall.

"I'm sorry, Elena! I let you down. I'm so sorry!" burying her face in her hands, Isa let out a sob as the possibility of losing her older sister and best friend invaded her mind. Lifting her head at the sound of a very familiar voice, Isabel tilted her head to the right, not sure if she was hearing correctly. It was impossible, wasn't it?

"I'm not going to ask you again, where's my sister?"

Isabel gasped in shock. How had Elena gotten here? Deciding to worry about that later, she ran for the stairs. Getting to the second stair from the top, she started banging on the door with all her might.

"Elena! I'm down here! Elena! Pore favor, help! ELENA!" continuing to bang on the door, Isabel felt blood on her knuckles. Still, she continued to yell and bang with all her strength. Hearing someone coming towards the door, she kept banging. As the door swung outward, Isabel stumbled, her ankle protesting the pacing she had done earlier. Falling forward, she fell into a pair of familiar arms. Feeling safe instantly, she let the tears of relief fall.

"Isa! Calidad de gracias usted es bien…" Elena ran a hand through her little sister's hair. "Thank goodness you're okay!" Lifting her up, she hugged her close, hoping to bring her a sense of comfort.

"I was so scared! When she hit me, it hurt so bad!"

Elena felt hot anger building at her sister's revelation. Or maybe it was the fever returning…

"Don't worry, Isa. I'll take care of her. I'm gonna give you to Mateo. I'll be quick, I promise."

"Elena, you're still sick!" Isabel protested.

"I know. I won't push myself too hard. I have to do this. I think I found her weakness," with that, Elena carried Isabel out of the house. She tried to hand her over to Mateo, but her little sister held on. "Isa, you have to let go. I promise, I'll be careful," Elena kissed the top of the nine-year-old's head.

Isabel did so, letting out a sob of worry as she felt Mateo take her.

"I'll help you!" Sofia offered.

"No! No, Sof, it's too dangerous," Elena told her chosen sister. "I'll be okay. I need you two to stay out here with Mateo. The way you can help is by keeping Isa company."

"Okay," Sofia sighed. She trusted Elena, but she could tell she was wearing down.

"What are you gonna do?" Mateo frowned.

"The one thing that will stop Alex's mother from hurting anyone else. Destroy the stone in her necklace. And there's only one way to do that," she held up the scepter.

"Elena, no! You can't. You're already weak as it is," Mateo reminded her.

"I don't have a choice. Keep both of them safe for me. I'll be back," with that, Elena turned and went back towards the house.

"She needs help. I'm going after her!" Alex declared. With that, she took off after Elena.

"I hope they're going to be okay," Sofia sighed.

"Elena knows what she's doing," Mateo conceded.

"Were you able to give her the medicine?" Isabel asked.

"Not yet," Mateo shook his head.

Sofia frowned. Sitting down, she tried to do what Elena had instructed.

******

"You!" Elena practically growled as she burst into the living room, her scepter raised high in her left hand.

"How dare you!" the woman shouted.

"No. How dare you. What gives you the right to hurt your own child, let alone my little sister? Don't bother answering because there is nothing you could say that would justify your actions. Just know that when you struck Isabel, you crossed a major line. Now, it's time for you to pay for your cruelty," Elena declared.

The woman laughed.

"What are you going to do with that?" there was amusement in her voice as well as her green eyes.

In answer, Elena pointed the scepter at the red jewel Sofia had described to her.

"Blaze!" she commanded strongly.

The scepter obeyed her, shooting a bright beam directly at the jewel.

"What do you think you're doing!" the woman shrieked, feeling the jewel crack.

Elena ignored her.

"Blaze!" she repeated. Again, the scepter fired a blast at the jewel. "Blaze! Blaze! Bla…Bla…Blaze! Blaze…Bla…" Elena took a shaky breath as her symptoms started to overwhelm her. "Bla…blaze!"

The woman laughed as she witnessed the teenage princess sway where she stood.

"What's the matter? Is the princess of Avalor growing tired?"

"You wish…BLAZE!" Elena shouted. With one final beam of energy, the jewel shattered.

Elena caught her breath as the scepter started to shake in her hand. Swallowing hard, she suddenly felt light headed. As she collapsed, her last thought was of Isabel. She just prayed her sister was okay. She thought she heard Ember screech in panic just before everything went black…


	7. Chapter 7

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Elena of Avalor. They belong to Craig Gerber! I do however own the idea for this story. I also own the lyrics to the song, "Quest of Love." Please ask me if you want to use them.  
Enjoy!

"Quest for the Apricot Rose"

Chapter 7

"We have to get out of here! Now!"

Sofia and Naomi looked up from their conversation to find Alex running towards them. She had an unconscious Elena in her arms.

"Elena!" Isabel exclaimed, worry turning to terror when she saw her sister's state.

"Don't worry, we'll help her," Mateo assured the young princess. With that, he waved his tamborita in a circular motion. A carriage appeared in front of them. "Sofia, you ride Skylar back, Naomi, ride Luna and go with her. Isabel, you, Alex and I will get in the carriage with Elena."

"Okay," Isabel climbed in after the royal wizard. She reached out and touched Elena's wrist. "She has a pulse," she was relieved by this. "Pore favor, Elena, hang in there."

With another wave of the wand, the carriage took off. After gaining momentum, it rose into the air.

Elena whimpered at the movement.

"Esta bien, Elena, we're going home," Isabel soothed even as her own voice cracked with unshed tears. "Shouldn't we give her the antidote?"

Mateo shook his head.

"We'll do it when we get home. It's too risky to administer it while we're moving."

Isabel nodded. She thought she knew what her friend was getting at. She spent the next two hours soothing Elena and keeping her warm. She ate a little lunch at Mateo's insistence. All the nine-year-old wanted was for her older sister to be okay. She also wanted to go back home. She missed their grandparents.

*****

"I see the palace!" Isabel announced nearly three hours after they had initially set out on their return journey.

The carriage landed. Mateo carefully lifted Elena into his arms. Isabel jumped from the carriage and ran straight into her abuela's arms.

"Isabel! I'm so glad you're okay!" Luisa hugged her younger granddaughter close.

"Elena's not!" Isabel sobbed.

Francisco looked confused.

"She'll be okay once Mateo gives her the medicine, right? She's in her room resting."

"It's my fault! She came to help me and now she's worse!"

"Mija, don't blame yourself," Luisa soothed.

"We need to get Elena into her room. Then while you guys watch over her, I'll make the antidote," Mateo carried the teenage princess up the stairs. Lying her down on the bed, he left her in her familia's capable hands.

Isabel sat next to her older sister. Taking her hand, she let the tears of guilt fall.

"Elena, I'm so sorry!"

"She wouldn't blame you," a soft female voice said.

Glancing up, Isabel locked eyes with Sofia.

"I blame myself!" Isabel tearfully confessed.

Sofia sighed. She rested her hand on the Avaloran princess's shoulder, hoping it was enough for now.

"If you're playing the blame game, I'm mostly at fault," Alex frowned.

"You were trying to help us," Isabel argued. "You're not responsible for your mother's actions."

"Isa…Isa's right," a weak, but determined voice suddenly chimed in.

"Elena!" Isabel bent down and gently hugged her.

"Isa, esta bien. I'll…be…okay. I just need rest. Lots…of…it…" Elena weakly assured her.

"I'm so sorry! It's my fault you're worse! You came to help me and now…" her voice trailed off as heart wrenching sobs racked her form.

"No, no, Isa…don't blame yourself. It was my…choice. I will always come for you," Elena lovingly reminded her. She kissed her sister's head.

"Pore favor, don't leave me!" Isabel begged.

"I'm not…going anywhere," Elena softly assured her. A question came to her. "Did you get the flower?"

"Yup," Sofia replied.

"Mateo's making you the medicine now," Isabel told her.

Just then, Mateo joined them. He sighed with relief when he saw Elena was awake.

"I have the antidote. You need to drink it," he informed her.

"I'll hold it for you," Sofia volunteered.

"Gracias mi amiga," Elena softly said.

Sofia knew gracias meant thank you and amiga meant friend, so she didn't ask for a full translation.

"You need to drink it all. You can take your time," Mateo told her.

Elena nodded. Sipping slowly, she let the slightly sweet liquid fill her mouth. She finished the antidote in five minutes. Lying back down, she closed her eyes.

"Elena? Elena!" Isabel started to panic when her sister didn't respond.

"She's okay," Mateo assured the nine-year-old. "The antidote has to go through her system. She's tired from using the scepter. I promise, she can sleep."

Isabel nodded. Getting comfortable next to Elena, she rested her head on her sister's chest. She heard Sofia leave, along with Naomi and Alex. Soon it was just her and Mateo in the room with Elena. Finally, everything was quiet.

Elena groaned in pain as her eyes opened. Squeezing them shut as bright light hit, she heard Isabel address her.

"Elena!" she sounded relieved.

Elena glanced towards her little sister. She tried to speak, but her throat felt too dry. Coughing, she managed to say one thing.

"Isa…"

"Esta bien. You're gonna be okay. You had me so worried!" Isabel moved to her older sister's side.

"Ha-how long was I out this time?" Elena rasped. She coughed twice more after speaking.

"Almost a week," her sister answered.

Elena gasped.

"Estás seguro?"

"I'm sure," Isabel answered in English. "Your body tried to reject the antidote at first, but your stomach accepted it eventually. How do you feel?"

"I still feel bad, but I'm getting there," Elena told her. She licked her lips, "I'm thirsty."

Isabel filled a cup up with water and held it while her sister drank.

"Gracias por tu ayuda, Isa," Elena lie back down, pulling her little sister close in the process.

"Denada," Isabel lie her head on Elena's chest. She thanked their parents when she heard her sister's heart beating strong and steady. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too," Elena ran a hand through Isabel's hair. "Estoy muy consada."

"Mateo said you would probably be tired for a day or so after you woke up," Isabel informed her.

Elena nodded.

"Did Sofia go back home?"

Isabel shook her head.

"She's still here. She's spending time with Naomi. Abuelo sent her parents a letter, explaining where she was. They said she could stay until Monday."

Elena felt guilt settle in her stomach at the mention of her best friend.

"I need to talk to Naomi. I owe her an apology."

"Do you want me to get her?" Isabel offered.

"No thanks. Pore favor, just nap with me for a while?"

"Okay," Isabel got comfortable, closed her eyes and fell asleep to her sister's humming.

Elena was just about to follow the nine-year-old's lead when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she managed.

The door opened to reveal Naomi and Sofia.

"You're awake!" Sofia rushed to Elena's other side. Reaching out her arms, she was embraced by the teen. "Isabel and I were so worried!"

"Estoy bien ahora," Elena assured her chosen sister. Frowning at the confused look on Sofia's face, she translated. "I'm okay now. Sorry. When I'm tired, I tend to speak Spanish more."

"It's okay. I wanna learn it!" Sofia grinned.

"Isa and I will teach you. So will my grandparents," Elena told her.

"Gracias," Sofia tried.

"Buena trabaha. Good…job…" Elena yawned.

"We should let you get some rest," Sofia hugged her one last time, then got off the bed.

"We'll spend time together later," Elena said. "Abuela sent a message to your parents so they know where you are. They agreed to let you stay until Monday."

"Sounds good! Get some rest," with that, Sofia left the room.

Taking a deep breath, Elena turned her attention to Naomi. They both spoke at the same time, saying each other's names.

"You go first," Naomi told her.

Elena nodded. She tried to gather her thoughts together, which wasn't easy considering she still felt a little out of it. Finally, she just took her abuela's advice and spoke from her heart.

"I'm so sorry. You did your best with Isa. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I get short tempered when I'm sick. That's no excuse though. Can you forgive me? I understand if you need some time."

Naomi nodded. She frowned as she glanced away.

"You hurt me. I care about Isabel. I wouldn't put her in danger on purpose."

"I know, mi amiga," Elena coughed again. Reaching for the water, she almost knocked it over.

Naomi picked up the cup and held it while her best friend drank.

"Gracias," Elena softly said.

"You're welcome," Naomi set the cup down. "Some things are beyond our control."

"I know. I'm really sorry," Elena reiterated.

"You do get mean when you don't feel good," a small voice interjected.

Elena laughed softly.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"It's hard to sleep when you two are talking right next to me," Isabel resituated herself.

"I'll let you get more rest," Naomi stood. "I'm gonna go home. My Dad thinks I Moved in!" she managed a tiny smile for Elena.

"So…are we okay?" Elena hopefully asked.

"We will be," Naomi assured her. "Night, Isabel," with that, she turned and left the room.

Elena sighed in frustration.

"I really messed up," she lamented.

"You two will work it out," Isabel comforted.

Just then, there was another knock at the door.

"Come in, Mateo!" Elena called out as best she could.

"Hey. I wanted to see how you were feeling," Mateo sat on a chair next to Elena's bed.

"I still feel weak and tired," Elena admitted. "But the fuzziness in my head is gone."

Mateo nodded.

"You'll be fine by tomorrow or Friday. You shouldn't have used the scepter in your current condition."

Elena sighed.

"I know. But it was the only way to destroy the ruby."

Mateo shook his head.

"Ember could have stolen it and we could have gotten rid of it here," Isabel piped up.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Elena mused aloud.

Isabel shrugged.

"There's still one problem left to solve," Mateo informed his friends.

"Que?" Elena asked.

"Who spiked your mother's juice in the first place," he answered. "I've analyzed what was left in the thermos."

"Did you find anything?" Elena inquired.

"Elena, can you sit up for me?" Isabel requested.

"Okay. Pore que?" the sixteen-year-old asked.

"You'll see," her sister answered. "Easy does it…"

Once Elena was sitting as straight as she could, she felt Isabel gently start brushing her hair out. The motion felt good, so the sixteen-year-old didn't protest. Turning to Mateo, she asked, "Were there any fingerprints on it besides mine?"

Mateo nodded.

"Plenty. Esteban's for one. There's also a set I didn't recognize. I'm still trying to find a match."

Elena nodded. Feeling her sister twisting strands of her hair together, she smiled. Her little sister was braiding it like their Mama used to.

"There you go. You can lie back now," Isabel proclaimed.

Elena did so. Surprisingly, she felt comfortable, even with the braid in place. Reaching out, she pulled Isabel into her arms.

"Gracias, Isa…" she kissed her cheek.

"Denada. I thought you would like it. This way, it's out of your face and it doesn't hurt you when you lie down."

Elena resituated herself just as there was another knock at her door.

"Who is it?" she called as strongly as she could.

"Princess, you have a visitor," Armondo announced.

"Who?" Elena wondered aloud.

"She's new to Avalor. She insists on speaking with you."

Elena sighed.

"I'm really not feeling up to it," she admitted.

"Elena still needs rest," Isabel spoke up.

Armando nodded.

"I understand. I'll tell her to come back later," with that, he left.

"Is there a way you can figure out who the mystery fingerprints belong to?" Elena turned back to Mateo.

"There's this one spell in my abuelo's book. It shows me events from the past. I'll try it tonight."

"Gracias Mateo. I…really appreci…appreciate it," Elena yawned in the middle of her sentence.

"I'll let you get more sleep. You should try to eat when you wake up," Mateo advised.

"Okay," Elena mumbled. Her eyes closed soon after that. She was so tired, she didn't see the figure outside of her window. Ember started screeching, but Elena was too exhausted to hear her.

Isabel did though.

"Ember, what is it?" getting off of the bed, the young girl went to the window. Peering out, she didn't see anything out of the ordinary. She reached out and stroked Ember's head. "Esta bien, mi amiga. We're safe."

Ember fluttered down on Isabel's shoulder, but still continued to hoot in an urgent way.

******

Meanwhile, outside the palace, a figure jumped down from a ledge, landing on the ground, silent as a cat. She grinned.

"You're safe for now, princess. But once I finish my plan, you'll wish you had never accepted the crown…" with that, she disappeared into the night. There was work to be done before she struck again. It was important that things go off without a hitch. And in order to accomplish that goal, she needed help. She just hoped this particular person agreed to aid her. Glancing down at her right arm, she grinned as a mark that was shaped like a phoenix glowed red. The time was almost at hand. Soon Avalor would get what was coming to it…


End file.
